Tout est magique !
by Lounatikas
Summary: Armael Plouëk commence ca 5ème année a l'école de socellerie de Poudlard... banal me direz-vous? Le hic c'est qu'elle a appris il y a moins de un an quel etait une sorcière et n'y connais rien et ne comprend rien a ce qui lui arrive. Entre amitier, haine et amour lui restera t'il assez de temps a consacrer a ses études et avoir son diplôme? Ce ci n'est pas sur! Remus/Oc


Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartiens seulement deux trois personnage le personnage principale étant une sorte de moi .Je sais rien sur la durée de cette histoire ceci dépendra de mon inspiration ainsi de votre avis sur celle-ci. Sur-ce bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1 : C'est quoi ce Bo**** !**_

J'étais assise dans le train, accoudée au bord de la fenêtre de mon compartiment, regardant les gens se hâtant sur le quai. Je ne pouvais que déprimer dans quelle galère ce train m'embarquais. Non mais ce n'ai même pas à cause de ce train que j'allais vivre un enfer. Mais d'un vieux fou qui à atterri pas la cheminée de chez moi en Bretagne l'hiver dernier. Non ce n'était pas le Père Noël il n'avait pas de cadeau et ce n'était pas un cadeau. Papy devais avoir sniffé quelque chose de dure car il m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière et que j'avais le privilège d'être acceptée dans son école Pucecochon enfin un truc du genre. Et me voici dans ce train en route vers je ne sais quoi surement l'asile, je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je dise à ce poteau que je l'adorais qu'il était super génial de me tenir le temps que je retrouve mes clef. Sur le quai je vis un petit garçon qui pleurait à chaud de larme dans les jupes de sa mère, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser tout fort :

- Pleure tu pisseras moins ! Je n'entendis pas les gens rentrer dans mon compartiment du coup je sursautai quand j'entendis.

- Quel élégance, dit par un British dont la symétrie de son visage était trop parfaite quel en devenait pas attrayante ses yeux noir était cacher par des cheveux mi long. Il était accompagné de trois autre garçon un faisant la même taille que celui qui m'avait interpelé dans mes penser il portait un paires de lunette rond avait des yeux marron et des cheveux très mal coiffés. Le troisième était beaucoup plus petit que les deux autre un peu rondouillard les cheveux blond et très court un physique banal en somme alaidi pas un manque de confiance en soi qui se sentait au premier abord. Le dernier dans l'encadrement de la porte semblai plus réserver, plus grand que les trois autre il était châtain avec des yeux couleur miel tellement qu'il était clair, il semblait fragile et fatiguer mais pourtant inspirait une grande force protecteur.

- Bah quoi il la reverra sa mère. Les garçons s'installèrent dans MON compartiment. Non mais je ne vous ai pas invitée s'est pas la fête du slip, rétorquais-je je compris par leur rire que je ne les délogerai pas.

-Sirius Black enchanté, me fit le premier, et voici James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, il me présenta tour à tour c'est ami. Et toi tu es ?

- Armael Plouëk.

- Je ne te connais pas tu es en quel année ? Demanda le dénommé Lupin, son non me fit directement penser à Lupus et son prénom à Remus et Romulus une histoire que j'adorais en soi.

- J'en sais rien car il y a des années en plus dans cette asile ? Ils me regardèrent interloqués.

- Tu as quel Age pour faire plus simple ?

-Tu es de la police ou quoi, je vais avoir 15ans l'année prochaine.

- Mmmmh donc tu rentres en cinquième année comme nous.

- Dit donc Sherlock tu dois être le surdoué de la classe ? Remus rougit ah zut c'est le surdoué de la classe.

- C'est Bizarre qu'on ne t'ait jamais vue, dit James.

-Peut être que je n'étais pas la avant.

-tu étais à Beauxbaton ?

-Non plus, bon je vais vous expliquer mais après vous me lâcher avec vos histoires promis ?

-Oui, dirent-ils en cœur.

-Alors voilà un soir un vieux taré avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes demi-lune…

-… ça c'est Dumbledor, intervient Sirius je lui lançai un regard noir qu'il sut directement interpréter,… oups désoler.

- Bon je reprends donc le vieux me dit que j'étais une sorcière que je devais apprendre afin de ne pas être coupé de mon monde un truc de ce genre bizarre.

- Et comment ça se fait que l'on te la jamais dit avant ? demanda Lupin.

- Car ma magie vient de se manifester Lupus.

- Lupin mon nom c'est Lupin !

- Oh du calme mon loup je plaisantais, dis-je avant qu'il me mordre, maintenant il me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non rien, me répondirent les 3 autres.

-Bon maintenant je peux dormir ? Voyant qu'ils ne répondirent pas je me mis sur le coter regardant le train partir. Ô adieu veau vache cochon, je m'endormi, avant qu'on arrive les garçons commencèrent à bouger je pus les entendre dans leur conversation :

- Vous penser quelle va nous tuer si on la réveille ? Dit une voix craintif.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises Peter pourquoi elle nous tuera, je reconnu la voix de Lupin et senti quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi.

-Hey faut que tu te réveilles on ne va pas tarder à arriver, faut que tu t'habille.

- Je ne suis pas à poil non plus, dis-je encore à semi dans mon sommeil avant de me tourner vers eux, ils me fixaient, quoi encore ?

- Euh rien ne faut que tu mettes ta robe, dit James.

- J'n'aime pas les robes !

-Oui mais tu n'as pas le choix !

-Mais c'est quoi ce pays de tortionnaire il ira se faire voir le vieux chnock hors de question que je mette une robe .Il s rirent excepté Lupin qui semblais contrarié et me regardais d'un façon étrange. Je vie un morceau de tissu noir dépasser de derrière son dos.

- Même pas en rêve tu me touche, lui dis-je l'air menaçant. C'est alors qu'il essaya de m'attraper afin de m'enfiler cette horreur. Une fois arriver à quai je descendis du train avec c'est robe poussiéreuse sur le dos, bah vous croyiez quoi vous il a réussi à m'avoir. Je comptai me joindre à eux pour rejoindre l'école quand un homme immense m'interpella.

-Viens avec moi nous allons prendre les barque pour rejoindre le château.

- En plus c'est un château mais je vais me perdre moi, je me parlais à moi-même, mais ceci fit rire les élève qui m'entouraient. En montant dans la barque je revis le garçons qui se mouchait dans les jupes de sa mère plus tôt dans la journée. Arriver au château une vielle dame nous parlais de ce qui allais se passer une histoire de chapeau et de maison mais je n'écoutais pas trop distraite par les tableau qui m'entourais. Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient vivant c'est tableau ? C'est un endroit pour les fous ça.

-… les autres élèves sont déjà installer et vous attendes…

- QUOI mais à quoi ça sert qu'on est pris les barque alors ? Ça c'était moi qui me réveille, mon ventre criait famine et quelque chose me dise que je n'allais pas manger du si tôt.

- Miss Plouëk je suppose ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- J'ai été informé de votre venu, tous les élève qui m'entourais me regarder comme si j'étais quelqu'un de unique et important, vous aller bénéficier de cours de soutient avec vos professeur et participer à la répartition avec les première année. Je ne préférais rien dire et suivit la femme au chapeau bizarre à travers une grande salle ou les élèves étaient déjà assis à leur table. Quand je passis a côté des 4 garçons du train Sirius me fit un clin d'œil. Je regardais ce qui m'entourais il y avait 5 grande table : 4 destiné au élève et une au professeur. Je remarquais les vieux fou au milieu de la table des professeur qui me guettèrent avec attention. Je regardais le plafond il devait monter super haut…. QUOI …. Mais c'est quoi ces chandelle volante elles vont nous tomber dessus tous au abri…

-Ail, je me pris un petit qui c'était arrêter tous les élèves rigolèrent. Je rougis de honte et écoutais un chant qui fut très déplaisant et chacun de mes petit camarade fut appeler et réparti dans 4 maison différente : Serpenta rd, Sardaigne, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Mais qui a trouver c'est nom ils sont à dormir dehors :

- Armael Plouëk, appela la femme au chignon.

Je m'avançai vers le minuscule tabouret que si je n'avais pas été aussi petit j'aurais cassé elle me déposa un chapeau sur la tête :

-Eurk je dois avoir une tête horrible avec ce truc hideux sur la tête, murmure-je.

-Je vous en prie. Me répondit le chapeau

- Mais en plus il parle, criai-je le élève me regarder les yeux rond uni j'aurais peut-être dû suivre ce qui se passait avant mon tour. Je eu l'impression que le chapeau foulais dans mon esprit avant qu'il cri :

- Gryffondor.

- Et c'est quoi ce Bor*** !

Je ne comprenais rien n'a ce qui se passa jusqu'à ce matin en me réveillant j'étais dans un internat pas ordinaire, Salut le fantôme tu me laisse passer.

- Je suis un esprit frappeur.

- Pas à moi à d'autres je ne suis pas d'humeur, dis-je en le contournant.

Voila c'est fini pour le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus si vous avez des chose à dire signaler le moi, désoler pour les fautes, la maison choisi pour ma perso, est suite à un test fait donc c'est vraiment dût au hasard quel se retrouve avec les maraudeurs et non du de ma part j'ai répondu sincèrement a ce test, moi je l'aurais plus vue a Serpentard mais préferais faire avec un test. Merci de m'avoir lu la suite bientôt si cela vous plais.


End file.
